Scrape Passato
by Sorarin
Summary: Merasuk ke bola mata hijau itu hanyalah rasa sedih, sesal dan derita.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto dan tokoh lainnya punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Gaara-nya buat saya aja! –diamuk massa–

**Warning: **OOC, AU, gaje

**//Scrape Passato\\**

**OneShot**

**GaaHina**

**It's not a romance fic, it's a hurt fic**

**Happy reading, and leave a review**

**

* * *

**"Kenapa kau bersamanya?"

"Bukankah ibu sudah bilang padamu, jauhi dia!"

"Dia itu monster!"

"Ya. Monster!"

'MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!'

Teriakan tersebut bergema, bergema dan terus bergema hingga luka torehannya tak terasa lagi. Bocah berambut merah itu bahkan telah mencap dirinya sendiri 'BIOHAZARD MONSTER'.

* * *

_Rasa sakit yang terus menerus pasti akan membuat kita kebal akan pedihnya, seperti halnya latihan terus menerus akan membuat kita bisa melakukannya._

_

* * *

_Namun, mengapa secuil hati ini masih merasa pilu. Kenapa tatapan mereka masih menghujam, dan mengapa mulut ini masih mengucap...

"AKU BUKAN MONSTER!"

"Eh? Te... tentu saja kau bukan monster kan?" Teriak kaget Naruto yang sedang mengendap ke samping tempat tidur untuk mengusili Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Dasar! Jam segini kok masih ngelindur sih... Pokoknya kalau kamu monster aku mau jadi power ranger-nya," kata Naruto sambil berusaha menyembunyikan permanen maker yang ada di tangannya.

"..."

"Ya sudah, sebenernya aku ke sini mau pamitan nih! Sudah terlalu lama nggak makan ramen Ichiraku, kangen...." kata Naruto pada Gaara.

"Eh? Oh, ya baiklah," kata Gaara masih tertancap pada mimpinya barusan.

"Gaara... aku mau pulang ke Konoha lho!" sahut Naruto sedikit cemberut.

"Naruto! Ayo cepat! Kau mau kutinggal hah?" jerit Sakura dari bawah. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar Sakura-chan. Aku turun sekarang. Dah Gaara! Jangan suka ngelindur lagi ya!" kata Naruto sembari keluar dari kamar tempatnya berada.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah tiga orang murid Konoha yang menjalani pertukaran pelajar di daerah tetangga, Suna. Pertukaran pelajar itu dimaksudkan untuk lebih mempererat hubungan antara kedua sekolah, dan agar para murid saling mengenal kebudayaan kedua sekolah.

Namun, pada kesempatan kali itu hanya Naruto dan Sakura saja yang pergi, sementara Sasuke harus mengikuti Orochimaru-jisan bertualang mencari basilik, ular legenda yang konon katanya merupakan telur ayam yang dibuahi ular atau katak.

* * *

**Lapangan olahraga Konoha, suatu siang ****beberapa hari kemudian.**

"Woah, Gaara akhirnya kau main ke sini juga!" teriak Naruto pada Gaara. Naruto baru bertemu, tepatnya kenal Gaara saat ia menjalani pertukaran pelajar lalu. Namun, Naruto sendiri langsung sok akrab dan menganggap Gaara sebagai sahabatnya.

"Hei, kami datang ke sini buat mengurus urusan sekolah, bukan buat main tahu!" teriak Temari pada Naruto.

Tentu saja, Temari dan Gaara beserta Kankurou adalah pengurus OSIS di sekolah mereka di Suna. Sedang jarak tempuh antara Suna-Konoha sendiri tidaklah terlalu dekat. Jadi, kalau mereka sampai mau repot-repot ke Konoha palingan juga ngurus urusan sekolah yang cukup penting.

"Iya tahu kok. Ayo Gaara pergi ke Ichiraku, kutraktir!" kata Naruto sambil menyeret Gaara pergi dari sekolahnya.

Teriakan Temari tidak diindahkannya lagi.

"Gimana? Enak kan?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara. Mereka kini berjalan menuju ke rumah Naruto, setelah kenyang makan di Ichiraku.

Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat mengiyakan Naruto.

"Nah, setelah kenyang ayo kita ma..."

Teriakan Naruto tadi terpotong oleh Kiba yang datang dari arah berlawanan, berlari bersamanya Akamaru. Dan, disertai kata, "Naruto cepat ikut! Tsunade-sama mencarimu!" Kiba menyeret Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

"Akh, maaf Gaara kita lanjutkan nanti ya! Kau tunggu di dekat sini ya? Hoi Kiba kau nyaris membunuhku nih!" kata Naruto lalu meronta lepas dari Kiba. Dan berlari bersamanya.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Gaara bingung mau melakukan apa dan di mana. Akhirnya dia menyandar pada sebatang pohon di padang rumput dekat situ. Menikmati angin sepoi yang entah sejak kapan telah membawa kabur kesadarannya. Gaara kembali pada mimpi yang menyegarkan ingatan akan masa lalunya.

Nyaris saja ia memuntahkan kata-kata yang sama yang diucapkannya tanpa sadar di depan Naruto beberapa hari lalu, jika saja angin turut membawa kepekaannya yang tertinggal sedikit, kepekaannya akan kehadiran seseorang di tempat itu.

"Siapa?"

"Ah... ma... maaf Gaara-kun." Wajah yang tertunduk itu memerah.

"..."

"A... aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

"......"

Hening. Kedua orang itu masih di sana. Gaara memberi isyarat agar Hinata duduk. Hinata kini duduk di samping Gaara.

Gaara hanya memandang kosong langit senja keemasan. Pikirannya kembali ke mimpi-mimpi yang sering menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Hinata, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia merasa kesunyian itu sedikit menyesakkan. Akhirnya, diberanikannya melirik ke arah cowok berambut merah disampingnya.

Air muka Gaara tetap tak berubah, wajah polos––tanpa ekspresi tetap terpasang. Namun Hinata merasa, entah mengapa sorot mata hijau itu begitu kaya akan rasa sedih, derita dan sesal.

"Um... Gaa... Gaara-kun..." Hinata coba memulai percakapan. Namun, suara kecilnya tak mampu menyadarkan Gaara akan panggilan itu.

"AKH..." jerit Gaara mengagetkan Hinata yang coba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memanggilnya kembali.

"Eh... Ah... A ... Ma... maaf Gaara-kun!" kata Hinata kaget. Suaranya sedikit lebih keras kini.

"He?"

"Ah... Um... ma... maaf..." kata Hinata kembali melemah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Um... a... aku... mengagetkanmu ... kan?" tanya Hinata tak yakin.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi... tadi Gaara-kun... berteriak," Hinata coba membela diri.

"Oh, tadi aku hanya iseng mencoba saran Naruto," jawab Gaara tenang.

"Eh, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget, bukan karena Gaara _iseng_ namun lebih karena Gaara menyebut nama itu. Wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"Katanya kita hanya perlu berteriak kalau bingung."

"Oh..."

"......"

"Memangnya... Gaara-kun bingung tentang apa?" tanya Hinata menyelidik.

"......"

"Ma... maaf, aku salah bicara... ya?" tanya Hinata sejenak kemudian.

"Kau ini hobi minta maaf ya?" tanya Gaara sambil tetap menatap langit.

"A... ya... eh, tidak... eh... em..." Hinata gelagapan ditanya begitu.

"Aku... cuma lelah dan bosan."

Mendengar itu Hinata hanya diam, mencoba menerka apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Gaara selanjutnya.

Gaara tahu hal itu, tapi tak segera melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa mimpi-mimpiku selalu berisi masa laluku," kata Gaara setelah diam beberapa waktu.

"Itu... masa lalu yang menyakitkan?" tanya Hinata secara spotan, bahkan Hinata kaget akan pertanyaannya sendiri. Gaara hanya menunjukkan air mukanya yang biasa, namun gerak geriknya menampakkan bahwa ia agak resah.

"Ah, maaf... hanya saja, raut mukamu tampak..." Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya, bingung kata apa yang mesti diucapnya.

"Yah..." kata Gaara singkat.

Mereka berdua kembali diam. Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Sedang Gaara nampaknya bingung. Mengolah kata dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah kalimat lalu melisankannya adalah sebuah hal sulit bagi Gaara.

"Bisa dikatakan itu masa lalu yang menyakitkan," kata Gaara akhirnya. Matanya menyusuri padang rumput itu.

"Bahkan, andai bisa aku ingin mengubahnya, atau paling tidak melupakannya," lanjut Gaara kemudian.

"Gaara-kun..." kata Hinata lembut, "Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya, paling tidak kurang lebih."

"Tapi Gaara-kun, kita tak bisa mengubah apa yang telah terjadi. Mungkin sakitnya memang menghujam, tapi aku yakin... itu semua pasti ada hikmahnya. Gaara-kun yang sekarang ada berkat masa lalumu kan? Dan bagiku... Gaara-kun yang sekarang.... mengagumkan," lanjut Hinata, setelah ambil nafas sejenak, ia melanjutkan, "Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti apa tepatnya masalahmu, tapi Gaara-kun... masa lalu memang tak bisa diubah, namun kita bebas menentukan masa depan kita. Gaara-kun sendirilah yang menentukan nasib Gaara-kun," kata Hinata mengakhiri ceramah panjangnya barusan.

Gaara terdiam mencerna kata-kata tadi, lalu mengucap, "Kurasa kau benar, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Oi! Gaara... aku mencarimu ke mana-mana nih! Ayo cepat ikut aku. Temari akan membunuhku kalau tidak membawamu padanya sekarang juga," teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

Gaara dan Hinata berdiri, membuat Naruto bisa melihat mereka berdua.

"Ah, kau bersama Hinata-chan juga ya. Selamat sore Hinata-chan!"

"Ah... um... selamat sore Naruto-kun," wajah Hinata yang tertunduk semerah tomat, nyaris saja darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kebetulan sekali Hinata-chan, barusan aku bertemu Neji, dia mencarimu," seru Naruto, "Ayo kalian ikut aku saja, kurasa Neji masih belum jauh sekarang."

Gaara dan Hinatapun mengikuti Naruto yang setengah meloncat sambil bernyanyi riang.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san," kata Gaara saat mereka berpisah. Hinata hanya menyambutnya dengan anggukan dan senyum singkat.

– **FIN –**

Malam telah menjelang dan kamipun kembali pulang...

**REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW **

Fiuh... akhirnya selesai. Fic ini hanyalah fic iseng yang saya tulis saat kebosanan mendera berkat pamadaman bergilir pas lagi liburan. Sebenarnya, hanya ingin bikin fic tentang Gaara dan 'ceramah panjang' itu. Hinata akhirnya terpilih sebagai tokoh ceweknya, karena (saya pribadi menilai) nggak cocok kan kalau Sakura yang itu yang kasih 'ceramah' –ditinju Sakura–

**REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW **


End file.
